Undeniable
by elijahlover
Summary: Caroline Forbes never expected to be mysteriously sent back to the Originals time with a white oak stake in her hand. Just like she never expected to end up staying with the Originals. Nor did she expect to fall in love with Klaus. She definatly didn't expect the gift she brought back with her.
1. Prologue

**Hey so I haven't updated my two other fan fics in ages so I'm starting another one! Aren't I smart? I just had to write some Klaroline. I promise that I will give Klaroline the happy ending that Julie Plec deprived us klaroliners of! I'll try my best to update this frequently, that's all I can promise I'm afraid.**

**Also if you haven't already please sign the Klaroline petition on and join the Klaroline buttons project!**

When I rose that morning, I hadn't expected to die. The thought hadn't crossed my mind, despite the situation we'd been in. I'd been in a bathroom. The man I despised had been about to kill someone I loved more than I hated him. I hadn't even thought about it when I gave my life for theirs.

Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd die for them? So much that you'd give your life for them without a second thought? Truth be told, I never thought I would. Never, in all my years of existence, did I think that my life would end with me throwing myself in front of another. Never did I think I'd love someone so much that I'd be willing to die so they could live.

Death wasn't painful. Throughout my life I accepted that, if I died, I'd go to hell. I didn't though; I passed to the other side. In my opinion the other side is its own kind of torture. I can call out to my friends, but they can't hear me. I can embrace her as she cries, but she can't feel me. I can attend my own funeral but my family cannot see me. All they can do is gather round my gravestone and sob. They can tell tales of my childhood. She can tell the tale of our love. That is the story I will tell you now.

**Sorry it's ridiculously short but that's the end of the prologue. All future chapters will be far longer. Please review and tell me if it's any good! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow…just wow…I never expected the pathetically small prologue I posted just before I went to bed to get such a response! You guys are amazing! This is officially the most popular fanfic I have ever written! 20 follows, 10 favourites and 11 reviews! For 344 words! Thank you! All of you! **

**A special thanks to: Catty, MrsLeaMorgan, kleo1515, karmen238, fjolla, kedesh13, Guest, Guest, oncerCSgeek98, accolamorgan and ZodiacKlaroline. Now on to the story - I'm sorry no Klaus yet!**

**IMPORTANT! This fic continues on from episode 3x22 of TVD. Nothing else since then is relevant. **

Caroline Forbes POV

Ouch! What was I sleeping on? No way was I in my bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. Oh…my…god I was in the woods? Breathe Caroline. I half expected for some crazy vampire or werewolf to appear in front of me and reveal their plan to use Elena for something. But they didn't. I checked my body for injuries, I was fine. Although I was wearing a weird dress that looked like it had come out of the stone ages. What the hell did I do last night?

I cast my mind back, Stefan and I had been talking, and then we'd fallen asleep on the sofa. Then…nothing, I couldn't remember anything. I stood up and noticed I was holding something in my right hand.

"Shit!" It was a white oak stake. How did I have a white oak stake? Seriously! Could things get any weirder? Maybe this was some freaky plan of Damon's to have me kill Klaus while we were sleeping? Ew…ew that sounded wrong. Anyway Damon knew about the bloodlines. It would be stupid to attack Klaus when we didn't know how to break them right?

I started to look around; I'd never been in this part of the woods before. Well if I kept walking, surely, I'd get to something I recognised soon. Yeah…that's what I'd do. I defiantly wouldn't panic. Nuh…ah Caroline Forbes had been through far too much to panic at being lost in the woods in a weird dress with a deadly stake.

As I walked further in to the woods I noticed a body on the ground. Don't panic – it's probably just some kid passed out in the woods after drinking too much. Then I saw the guys face. It was Stefan and his head was bleeding.

"Stefan! Stefan…Stefan…" I said urgently shaking his shoulders. I quickly checked his hands for white oak stakes, just to be sure. There was nothing there it seemed I was the only one who had been given a scary Original – killing weapon.

Ok Caroline, focus. Finding out where you got the stake from is not your number one priority. Stefan's head is bleeding and for some reason it isn't healing. So right now you need to get you and Stefan out of these woods. I slipped my arms under Stefan's knees and shoulders and tried to lift him.

I couldn't.

Why couldn't I? What was going on? I wasn't strong enough to lift Stefan. I was a fricking vampire! I was strong enough to lift anyone – even beer belly Bob who spends all his time drinking larger at the grill. I tried to lift Stefan again.

I couldn't.

I felt weak. I felt…human. No…no…no this could not be happening! There was no cure for vampirism. I tried to vamp up.

I couldn't.

"No…no…no this could not be happening to me." I exclaimed. I heard a rustling to my right. My jaw dropped. There, right in front of me, was a long haired Viking garbed, Kol Mikaelson. I glanced at my dress, so it wasn't from the Stone Age. What was going on? I couldn't be…it was impossible.

"Hello Miss, what is a beautiful maiden such as yourself doing out in the woods all alone?" Kol asked.

"What do you think?!" I exclaimed gesturing to Stefan's passed out form.

"Please excuse my brother, Miss…?" the younger of the two boys, who had to be the youngest Mikaelson, Henrik, asked. Oh shit I had to be in the past, didn't I? What was I going to do? How would I get home? At least I being in the past explained why I wasn't a vampire. Vampires had not be created yet so somehow I wasn't one.

"Forbes, Caroline Forbes," I replied, smiling at the youngest Mikaelson, " and you are?"

"My name is Henrik Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Kol with an impish grin grabbing her hand and kissing it. "What can we do to assist you?"

"Maybe you could help me to get out of these woods and help my…brother" I said with attitude, deciding that calling Stefan my brother would be easiest while I was here.

Kol blushed; it was so weird seeing the cocky arrogant Original blush. " Ok."

"Thank you, " I said, "em…do you…" I couldn't call them guys they'd have, like, absolutely no idea what that meant, "…people know what year it is?"

"Yes," said Kol with a grin.

Henrik elbowed him, "It's 996."

Oh…my…god! It was official. I was stuck in a time where I only knew the originals. I mean seriously! How did that happen? What was I going to do? I took a deep breath, I'd figure that out later.

"Ouch," Kol exclaimed, rubbing his arm, "what was that for?"

"You, being you," Henrik replied, cheekily.

"I'm wounded, little brother."

"You should be," Henrik replied, grinning widely.

Watching the two brothers banter, I felt sorry for Kol. He and Henrik seemed so close. From what she knew about the Originals Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah had been the unbreakable trio. But Kol hadn't been a part of that, neither had Finn. Why? Maybe Kol and Henrik had their own unbreakable duo. I always thought Finn was a bit of a mama's boy. Maybe that's why Kol had seemed a bit like an outsider in his own family.

"And to think your known as the nice sibling," Kol shot back.

Henrik grinned.

"So can you help Stefan?" I asked impatiently, if I was human that meant Stefan was too. Which meant him being knocked out in the woods in the 10th century where they hadn't even invented aspirin was defiantly not a good thing.

"Our mother should be able to – she is a powerful witch." Henrik said, studing my reaction to his revelation.

"Can you hurry, please?" I asked. Stefan had to be ok. I couldn't do this whole being stuck in the past in a horrible dress thing on my own.

Henrik and Kol nodded as they lifted up Stefan and began walking.

"So, what brought you and your brother to these parts?" Kol asked.

"Our parents…" I quickly came up with a fake sob story in my head, "William and Elizabeth Forbes, were killed when…our village was invaded. Stefan and I were the only survivors," I said hopeing they'd mistake my hesitation for grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kol said, kindly – which I found kind of creepy. Kol could be nice?

"Me too," said Henrik.

"Mother will heal Stefan, don't worry," Kol added. Again with the niceness I felt like saying. It was easier to think that the Originals had always been evil blood sucking vampires. I guess while I'm here I'll have to accept they weren't. That once they were ordinary humans, just like me and Stefan. Like, parts of Kol reminded me of the cocky Original I met in my time, but he seemed happier, more carefree.

I nodded. Although a part of me knew we were going to see _Esther _the evil witch bitch who tried to kill her own kids and would probably figure out me and Stefan were from the past, another part of me just wanted Stefan to be ok.

We walked in to the village where the Originals must live. It was so weird. There was a collention of huts with bonfires dotted around, with people who looked like they'd come from some weird convention eating around them. I felt like was in a History book.

Kol and Henrik carried Stefan in to their hut. It was small there was a table in the middle with loads of books and herbs piled up against the walls. The room gave off a very witch's lair kind of feel.

"Mother!" Kol called drawing Esther's attention away from the grimore she was studying.

"Oh my…" she said when she noticed Stefan, then in a very business-like manner which made me think she'd done this kind of thing before Esther ordered her sons to place Stefan on the table.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she began to examine Stefan.

"We found him and his beautiful sister unconscious in the woods."

"Oh?" Esther noticed me for the first time.

"Please excuse me. I am Esther Mikaelson, Henrik and Kol's Mother, it's a pleasure to meet you and you are?"

"Caroline Forbes, It's…nice to meet you too, Mrs Mikaelson." I replied.

"Oh, please call me Esther."

"Um…ok," I said awkwardly.

"Henrik go and fetch your sister. Kol go and get some water," Esther ordered, her attention back on Stefan.

"Yes mother," Kol and Henrik chorused rushing out the door.

Esther began muttering spells and I watched as the wound on Stefan's head began to close up and his eyes fluttered open.

"Caroline?" he asked groggerly, then he noticed Esther his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak.

I hugged him, cutting him off. I whispered in his ear "We're in the past. I told them your my brother, Stefan Forbes. I used my parents' names and said they and our whole village were attacked and died."

Stefan nodded discreetly and awkwardly said to Esther, "um…thank you."

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Esther asked in a manner that made me think – shit she's figured it out.

**Well that's it. I hope it's alright! Plz…**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm not dead!**

**I have just become extremely addicted to game of thrones which lead to a three day marathon (I loved the purple wedding ****J****but the red wedding made me cry so much :'( ). I also went to devon to see my very active little cousins who decided to wake me up at seven every morning so I could go on walks and play endless games of forty forty. **

**Anyway you lot aren't interested in my excuses. I will try and do better next time. Thank you so much to everyone who's followed and favourited the response to this fic is amazing!**

**This fic is AU from the end of season 3. **

**On to the chapter, I hope you like it! (Btw I don't hate Bonnie :/ ) **

Klaus POV

Sullenly I stared at Tyler Lockwood's face in a puddle - I looked ridiculous. The body of my insolent Hybrid who'd disobeyed me would not have been my first choice for a temporary body. The filthy, dark Lockwood Cellar that irritatingly strongly reminded me of the caves my family and I had hidden in every moon when we were human would not have been my first choice for a hideout but this is where the witch saw fit to hide me…well Tyler's body from the town council. She probably didn't want her friends knowing she'd put me in Lockwood's body either. It was quite entertaining to imagine the doubleganger and her friends' reaction to that piece of information. Caroline would be fuming I mused, she'd charge down here and demand I exited her precious Tyler's body immediately. I could picture her nostrils' flaring adorably, her face becoming redder and redder as she stood up to me in a way no one else dared too. Bitterly, I once again puzzled over why Caroline had settled for Tyler Lockwood. She deserved so much better.

Impatiently I drummed his fingers against his knee. Where was that witch? I needed to return to my body. I paced across the Lockwood cellar, taking in the scratched stone walls and the broken chains left in a pile on the floor. This had obviously been where Tyler had transformed before I turned him. When my -Tyler's phone rang, it was Carol Lockwood. That irritatingly persistent woman had been calling me all afternoon. I reluctantly picked up the phone – I didn't want to arouse her suspicions.

"Hey, Mom," I said putting on my best 'Tyler Lockwood' voice. I inwardly sighed I'd been hoping I'd be able to avoid dealing with Carol Lockwood.

"Tyler? Tyler? Thank god!" the woman said franticly.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering what the new drama was.

"It's Caroline…" the woman said sombrely.

I began to panic, was she alright, what had happened? I tried to think of the best way to communicate my worry to Mrs Lockwood in a Tyler Lockwood fashion. But before I could make an attempt the woman continued.

"She's missing." Suddenly my dead heart stopped and a million ways Caroline could have been harmed went through my head, she could be being tortured or…

I stopped thinking about what could be happening to the baby vampire who had miraculously won my affection and instead imagined what I'd do to those who had taken her. I'd slowly pull each one of their nails off before peeling the skin off their fingers and cutting them off and repeating the process with each of their body parts before healing them and starting all over again.

"What do you mean missing?" I almost growled down the phone.

"She and Stefan disappeared last night," the woman said in an annoyingly sympathetic tone.

Stefan had been taken as well. That was incredibly annoying, not just because he was my favourite member of 'the mystic falls gang' – after Caroline – because he cared about Caroline, out of all of Caroline's friends, I was sure Stefan would be the one who fight hardest to find her. Also Stefan may have accepted my help. I doubted the others would. It didn't matter I'd find her on his own.

I heard the witch enter the caves and I immediately flashed in front of her. "What happened?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her callous question only increased my anger. How could she have asked that with such a shocked and confused expression on her face while Caroline Forbes was missing? How had she found the time to come and visit me? She should be casting spell after spell in an attempt to find Caroline.

"Where is Caroline? Did someone take her? Answer me!" I raged. Putting my hand around the witch's neck and pinning her to the wall. I hopefully considered that they had found Caroline and she was with her mum or Stefan or even the doubleganger. The look on the witches face told me how stupid that hope was.

"No one knows. No one's seen her or Stefan since yesterday," she gasped out. I unceremoniously released her, allowing the witch to fall to the floor.

I grabbed Lockwood's phone and called Caroline. The phone immediately went to voicemail.

"Sorry! I can't get to the phone right now! Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" her voice said cheerfully.

I called her again and again, but I got the same response. Then I attempted to contact Stefan but I got the same response.

"Find her!" I demanded. What was she waiting for? Why hadn't she done a spell or something?

"It's not that easy," the witch said in an annoyingly aloof manner with a confused expression in her eyes.

"Do a locater spell." I said, honestly I knew her and her little gang were stupid but really?

"I have! Caroline and Stefan didn't show up. They're not in America Klaus. They're not anywhere." She exclaimed.

"What. How is that possible?" I said beginning to get confused myself. "They must be somewhere."

"We've tried everything, Klaus. We think they might be-" she wouldn't look at me. She sounded heart broken.

"No." I interrupted, striding towards the witch intimidatingly. "You must have missed something."

"Do you think that I didn't try everything." The witch exclaimed with an admirable fire in her eyes. Her voice cracked and she looked away from me. I knew I was the last person she wanted to witness her grief. "Caroline was my best friend…"

"Yet you've given up on her." I growled. How dare the witch talk like that? How dare she give up so easily? Caroline was not dead. Stefan was not dead. The witch just didn't try hard enough. Caroline was out there somewhere. I'd find her. I'd call my siblings. I'd call everyone I knew and force them to look for her. She wasn't dead.

I refused to believe it.

"I haven't!" she protested, tears running down her cheeks. "I tried everything Klaus! Why do you care anyway? You ruined Stefan's life. You tried to kill Caroline. I know you claim to care about Caroline, but I don't buy it. So I'm sorry if whatever creepy plan you had to manipulate her is ruined but don't pretend you care that she died!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared "Don't speak of things you don't understand." Caroline couldn't be dead…she couldn't…

The witch gave me a superior look, "Is that all?" she said icily. I clenched my fists and resisted the urge to snap the witch's neck. Caroline would never forgive me if I did that.

A plan began to formulate in my head. I'd command the best witches to search the lands for Caroline and Stefan. The witch had to be missing something, perhaps she'd only looked in America. She must have missed something…

I was going to find Caroline. But I could not do that in Tyler Lockwood's repulsive body. It was weak and I needed the respect and terror the sight of myself made cowards feel.

I grabbed the witch by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Return me to my body!" I demanded.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." she gasped.

An idea formed in my head. I grabbed Tyler Lockwood's heart, blood poured over my hands and his shirt. I was more than aware that unless I could persuade the witch to return me to my body, I'd die with Tyler Lockwood – not a pleasant thought.

However I didn't let any of my misgivings show I my face as I informed to witch that if she did not return me to my body this instant I would murder Tyler Lockwood. I could almost taste her inner turmoil. She closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped. She was defeated. She began to chant and I felt this surreal weightlessness.

Then there was darkness.

**Sorry that was a bit of a filler. I just needed to get Klaus back in to his body. Next chapter will be Caroline's POV I will try and update as soon as I can. But do you know what you beautiful people can do to encourage me to update?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
